1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to slide fasteners, and more particularly to a slide fastener stringer having a woven stringer tape heat-sealable to a garment of thermoplastic synthetic resin.
2. Prior Art
A known stringer tape for slide fasteners which is heat-sealable to a garment of thermoplastic synthetic resin includes an elongate woven fabric coated with a thermoplastic synthetic resin. However, this coated stringer tape is expensive because coating is time-consuming.
Japanese Utility Model Publication (Jikkosho) No. 29-633, published Jan. 27, 1954, discloses a heat-sealable slide fastener stringer which includes a woven stringer tape employing thermoplastic synthetic yarns as the warp threads while non-thermoplastic yarns are used as the weft threads. Although there is no concrete disclosure in the description, it is understood from the Japanese Publication and its drawing, as redrawn as FIG. 5 hereof, that the warp threads 14 are noticeably spaced from one another. Accordingly, the topmost and undermost surfaces 16,17 of this prior tape are not defined dominantly by the thermoplastic synthetic yarns 14 but the non-thermoplastic yarns 15 (FIG. 5). With this arrangement proper and firm attachment of the fastener stringer to a garment of thermoplastic synthetic resin is difficult to achieve.